The Daring Kiss
by The Goon
Summary: Kaorin finally gets her chance to kiss Miss Sakaki...will she take it?


**Hey everyone, it's The Goon. This is a one shot for Azumanga Daioh. I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh**

* * *

Kaorin sat quietly in her seat as , her homeroom and foreign language teacher, had been writing foreign words on the board. From the corner of her eye, she could see Miss Sakaki taking notes in her folder. She then noticed the way Miss Sakaki brushed her hair behind her ear with her hands. Kaorin blushed when she saw this. She was soon lost in thought. She imagined herself in Miss Sakaki's arms, gazing into her gorgeous eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat when Miss Sakaki slowly kissed Kaorin on her lips. She could die like this.

"Um, Kaorin?" Kaorin came back to reality and looked to her side to see a baffled Tomo staring at her. "What were you thinking about?" asked Tomo, "Class has been over for 5 minutes! School's over!" Kaorin screeched, grabbed her bookbag and dashed out of the classroom. "What's _her_ rush?" asked Tomo.

Kaorin had stopped running when she got to the bridge that went across the river. She froze stiff when she saw that Miss Sakaki was on the bridge too, standing on the edge, with her arm holding her head up, her eyes gazing into the distance. _Maybe I should try talking to her_, thought Kaorin, _but what if she doesn't want to talk to me? What would I do?_

Then Sakaki turned to the left and looked at Kaorin and smiled. "Hey, Kaorin!" she said. "Oh…hi, Miss Sakaki!" she replied nervously. Her face was blushed now. She slowly walked up to Miss Sakaki, and then a cat came running by. Sakaki walked up to it slowly with Kaorin watching, unsure of what was going on. Sakaki tried to pet it, but the cat opened its mouth big and bit Sakaki's hand. It then walked away calmly as if it did nothing.

"Oh my god! Miss Sakaki! Are you okay?" she asked. "It happens all the time," said Sakaki, holding her hand with the other, "I go to pet a cat, but then they bite me and walk away." "That's terrible!" said Kaorin. "I'm used to it by now," said Sakaki, "I just don't understand why they bite me." "Do you need a bandage or something?" Kaorin asked, "I usually keep a few extras in my bag!" "Really? Thanks, Kaorin," said Sakaki.

Kaorin checked her bookbag, and sure enough, she had a few bandages inside. She grabbed one with one hand and took Sakaki's hand with the other. It felt awkward, but it had to be done. Sakaki looked at her hand. Kaorin had wrapped the bandage around it fairly well. "Well, see you tomorrow, Kaorin!" said Sakaki. "Uh, yeah! Bye, Miss Sakaki!"

* * *

Kaorin couldn't sleep that night. She lay awake in her bed most of it, unable to forget what happened that day. _Is it just me,_ thought Kaorin, _or is it hot in my bedroom_? She wanted to get up and turn the fan on, but she couldn't even do that without thinking about Miss Sakaki. So she looked up at her ceiling for another two hours and finally went right to sleep.

A loud ringing sound went off in Kaorin's room. Her alarm for school was already going off. But Kaorin had lost a lot of energy she needed to catch up on, from thinking about Miss Sakaki. "Oh, well, time for school…" said Kaorin. She rolled sat up and shut her alarm off, but felt so tired. "Eh, another five minutes couldn't hurt…" so she fell on her pillow and went right back to sleep.

She woke up an hour later, and looked at the time, jumping right out of bed! "Oh crap! I overslept! I'm gonna be late for school!" she cried, quickly changing out of her nightgown and into her school uniform. She ran past her mother, who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper drinking coffee, and towards the front door. "Kaorin? Why are you so…?" "Can't talk right now, Mom!" shouted Kaorin. "Wait! Kaorin!" she shouted. "I'm late for school, Mom! Tell me when I get home!" Her mom continued to shout something, but Kaorin was in too much of a rush to hear her screams.

She ran up to the front entrance of the school five minutes later. The only other people there were teachers, and Tomo. Other than them, the place looked abandoned. "Is there a day off and we weren't told about it?" asked Tomo. "No, you ditz!" barked Miss Yukari, who was walking by, "It's daylight savings! You know, spring ahead, fall back! School doesn't start for another hour! Only teachers have to be here this early!" Tomo and Kaorin had surprised expressions on their faces. _So that's what Mom was shouting_, thought Kaorin. It figures that they would be the ones to forget about daylight savings.

* * *

It didn't seem like they were the only students that forgot, though. Sakaki was running towards the school building, and stopped when she saw Tomo and Kaorin just standing there. "What's…going on?" asked Sakaki. "You forgot about daylights savings too, Miss Sakaki?" asked Tomo. "Y-yeah," said Sakaki, "I guess I did." "What did you do to your hand?" asked Tomo. "Oh, this?" asked Sakaki, "A cat bit me yesterday, so Kaorin put it on me." "AGAIN?" asked Tomo, "Geez! Oh well! I'm gonna go see if I can't find something to do for the next hour! Catch up with you later, guys!" "Bye!" said Sakaki and Kaorin, waving to Tomo as she ran off to find something to do.

"I'm so tired…" said Sakaki, "A dog kept howling outside my house and kept me up. I wanted to yell at it to stop, but at the same time, it was enjoyable." Kaorin and Sakaki both sat down on the nearby bench on the school grounds. "Why is that?" asked Kaorin. "Because…" said Sakaki, "I really like animals. Granted, the howling at the time was annoying, but I just love dogs too much. But more than dogs, I really love cats. Even if they bite me."

Kaorin looked at her and asked, "Then how come you don't have any pets of your own?" Sakaki replied, "My mother has allergies. We can't keep pets in the house." "Oh," said Kaorin. She felt very awkward sitting alone with Miss Sakaki, so she looked forward at the sunset. She tried to keep her mind off of Sakaki, who was sitting next to her.

Sakaki, on the other hand, was having a hard time thinking about anything other than sleep. Her head kept nodding up and down and she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. Soon she just gave in, and nodded off, falling right into Kaorin's lap. Kaorin had still been looking at the sunset when she felt something land on her lap. She looked down and saw Sakaki sleeping on her lap.

"AAHHH!" Kaorin screamed. Not only was this unexpected, but awkward as well. Kaorin continued to look at Sakaki. Her heart rate got higher, her face turned bright red, and started sweating nervously a little. She never thought something like this would just happen. Then Kaorin thought something to herself that seemed impossible to do.

_What if I kissed Miss Sakaki right now?_

Kaorin looked at Sakaki's lips. Even though Sakaki liked cute things such as cats, she always seemed more like a tomboy and was quite athletic, so she really didn't do any special things with herself like lipstick. But even if Sakaki's lips were so plain, they also looked so moist…so luscious…they were perfect for her.

But then Kaorin stopped. _What if someone sees me doing it? Should I even kiss her if she's sleeping? What if she wakes up while I'm kissing her? What will I do then?_ She looked around to see if there was anyone. Tomo was not in sight. The teachers were all inside getting their lessons ready for school that day. She double checked the school entrance one more time before looking back down at Sakaki. She grabbed Sakaki's head slowly and carefully with her trembling, sweaty hands. She lifted Sakaki's head up, and planted a kiss on Sakaki's lips.

Fireworks were going off inbetween their lips. Butterflies were floating around in Kaorin's stomach. It was amazing Sakaki didn't wake up during the soft, wet kiss. Kaorin did not want to stop, but heard someone coming, so she got up. Turned out it was no one, but Tomo peeked out from behind the school building. She didn't see what happened, and she didn't see Sakaki either. "Hey Kaorin! Check this out! I found something really neat back here!" Tomo shouted. "Coming!" called Kaorin. She put Sakaki's head down softly on the bench, and ran to Tomo.

* * *

A half hour later, Sakaki woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned. She didn't know why, but she felt that something happened while she was asleep. She touched her lips, thinking that something touched them. But she couldn't be sure.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
